New Year Party of 2014
by Aria Desu
Summary: Chapter 2 Part 1 dan 2 update! Souji kembali bertemu anggota I.T yang lain. Naoto marah pada Souji? Read and Review please. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

New Year Party of 2014

Source : Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4

Disclaimer : ATLUS own Persona 4. Kalau aku yang punya, ceritanya bakalan jadi full SouNao.

Author's Note : Ini Fanfic pertamaku, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, OOC dan penuh dunia khayalanku... yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san *bow*

~ Chapter 1: The First Day ~

Part 1

"Ne, ne, Souji senpai. Apa masih lama?" suara khas milik Naoto Shirogane terdengar dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan. Saat ini cewek cool berambut biru pendek itu sedang menelepon Souji.

"Kurasa tidak..." jawab Souji Seta dari sebrang sana dengan kalemnya tapi terasa hangat. Meski tidak terlihat, tapi Souji merasa Naoto sedang tersenyum manis sekarang.

Saat ini Naoto sedang berada di Inaba Station, menunggu Souji yang akan datang ke Inaba untuk merayakan tahun baru 2014. Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 28 Desember 2013 pukul 15.50, tiga hari setelah hari Natal. Penampilan Naoto tampak cool seperti biasanya dengan topi biru, jaket musim dingin (yang bermodel untuk cowok) berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang warna hitam.

Banyak anak-anak perempuan yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar stasiun yang berkata, "Ih... meski aku tau Naoto-kun adalah perempuan, tetap saja dia keren!" atau, "Naoto-kun kakkoi! Coba kalau dia cowok~". Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sebal sendiri dan berkata dalam hati, "Iya, iya... kalau udah tau aku cewek, jangan natap aku pake pandangan bling-bling gitu deh..." *sweatdrop*

"Na...naoto?" tanya Souji lewat ponselnya setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Oh. Iya senpai?" tanya Naoto kaget dan sweatdrop-nya pun hilang.

"..." kemudian, "Naoto, maaf ya aku tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru yang lalu dan Natal dua kali denganmu".

Naoto hanya diam dan terkejut.

Souji menggaruk kepalanya, "Tampaknya tahun lalu Okka-san dan Otto-san masih sangat kangen padaku, jadi mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu Natal dan tahun baru bertiga". Ia tampak depresi sendiri.

"Mm... tak apa. Lagipula senpai kan selalu mengirim e-mail, bahkan mengirimkan video Merry Christmas dan New Year kan?" Naoto menggenggam erat ponselnya. "Dan aku masih menyimpan video itu..." wajah Naoto pun memerah.

(Author: Kyaaaaa! Bayangkan ekspresi Naoto saat itu! *blush sendiri*)

(Audience: *sweatdrop*)

"Terima kasih, Naoto. Aku senang kau masih menyimpannya" Souji pun tersipu malu.

"Hmm~ Eh senpai, sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti kan? Sebaiknya senpai segera bersiap-siap. Aku tutup teleponnya ya". PIP… Naoto menekan tombol end call dan ia beranjak dari tempatnya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Call ended… "Sudah ditutup… baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya aku bersiap seperti kata Naoto". Souji mengambil tasnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang sambil menyakukan ponselnya.

Naoto sudah berada di sekitar orang-orang yang tampaknya mereka juga sedang menanti kedatangan teman atau keluarga mereka. "Aneh…" gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menengok kanan dan kiri dan merasa janggal. "Ah, sudahlah…" dan ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kedepan.

Tidak lama kemudian kereta tiba di Inaba Station. KREEET… terdengar suara gerbong-gerbong kereta mulai dibuka. Deg… deg… jantung Naoto berdegup kencang, "Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan senpai… rasanya jadi senang sekali". Ia yang tadinya menutup mata, perlahan mencoba membuka matanya. Ia kira, dirinya harus berkeliling mencari senpainya itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Orang pertama yang keluar dari gerbong dihadapannya adalah Souji Seta, pria tampan dengan rambut abu yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dirangkap dengan syal berwarna coklat tua dan jaket hitam yang tidak dikancing seluruhnya, senpai yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Se… senpai…" wajah Naoto memerah ketika melihat Souji.

Souji bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa mata yang pertamakali ia lihat di Inaba setelah hamper dua tahun adalah mata biru berkilau milik Naoto Shirogane, kekasihnya.

Tap… tap… Souji melangkah mendekati Naoto dan ia pun tersenyum bahagia. (Author: Aduh… Souji OOC banget deh… tapi biarin, aku pingin Souji kayak gitu *Angel smile*) (Audience: Ni Author beneran ngarep banget deh! *lempar tomat ke Author*) "Tadaima, Naoto" ucapnya lembut.

Naoto terkejut sebentar dan membalas, "Umm! Okairi, senpai". Ia memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis kepada Souji, senyuman tulus dari perasaannya dan bagi pria berambut abu itu, senyuman Naoto yang barusan benar-benar sebuah hadiah yang bias mengobati rasa rindunya kepada Inaba, juga Naoto pastinya.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya…" Souji celingukan, "Kau hanya sendiri kan? Teman-teman yang lain tidak datang kan?".

Naoto mengangguk. "Iya. Karena senpai bilang jangan kasih tau yang lain, katanya senpai sendiri yang akan memberi tau mereka kan?".

Souji terlihat senang karena Naoto menurut.

"Oh iya, daritadi aku belum melihat Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, Yosuke senpai dan yang lainnya. Mereka dimana ya?".

*glek* Souji terlihat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naoto dan hanya diam depresi.

"Senpai?" tanya Naoto sekali lagi.

"Ah. A—ano… itu… aku bilang pada mereka untuk tidak perlu menjemputku karena sepertinya mereka semua sedang sibuk" Souji sweatdrop sendiri sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oh, begitu. Untung aku ada waktu senggang, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu ya".

"Fyuh… untung dia percaya…" ucap Souji dalam hati.

Naoto beranjak pindah ke sebelah kiri Souji, "Baiklah, ayo berangkat ke rumah Dojima-san sekarang".

"Eh? Se—sekarang?" Souji tampak sedikit terkejut.

"iyalah. Senpai pasti capek karena perjalanan panjang kan? Semakin cepat senpai tiba di rumah, semakin cepat senpai beristirahat kan?" tampak ekspresi Naoto yang kebingungan.

(Audience: Perasaan Naoto seneng banget ngomong 'kan?' ya?)

(Author: Iya, lucu kan kalau ngebayangin ekpresi Naoto yang innocent sambil nanya-nanya ke Souji. Imut!)

(Audience: *angkat jempol sambil blush* Agree)

"Ja… jangan sekarang…" Souji bergumam sendiri.

"Hai'?" Naoto heran.

Souji menatap mata biru berkilau milik Naoto dengan mata abunya yang dalam, "Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, berdua" tegasny. Naoto sempat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Souji, tapi ia merasa senang dan memberikan senyuman menahan tawa. "A—apa?" Souji panik + blushing.

"Uhmpp…" Naoto menahan tawa. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu ternyata senpai sekarang agak berubah dari yang dulu ya" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri karena menahan tawa.

"Eh?". Souji hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman, "Kau juga sedikit berubah Naoto. Kau tampak lebih manis dengan rambutmu yang lebih panjang sedikit dari yang dulu" ia berkata dalam hati.

Mata Naoto melirik ke atas, kea rah Souji, "Jadi? Senpai mau kemana sekarang?".

Souji tampak berfikir sebentar dan kemudian, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Samegawa Riverbed?".

"Samegawa? Boleh. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok" ia menyetujui.

Location: Samegawa Flood Plain

Mereka berdua, Souji dan Naoto, berjalan menyusuri tempat itu berdua. Tidak ada banyak orang orang disana, sepertinya karena udara yang semakin dingin.

Naoto masih berjalan di samping kiri Souji sambil menengok kearah kanan, mencari tangga untuk turun ke Riverbed. Souji hanya diam memperhatikan hidung gadis yang ia sukai mulai memerah dan tangannya yang saling bergsokan karena kedinginan.

Souji tidak tega melihat Naoto yang tampak semakin kedinginan itu dan mulai berbicara, "Naoto… kamu kedinginan ya?".

"Eh?".

"Hidungmu merah dan daritadi kamu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganmu terus…" Souji menampakkan ekspresi khawatir. Sepertinya gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadari kalau daritadi ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, makanya waktu ia melihat tangannya ia langsung berhenti dan membuang muka ke kiri, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan terasa memanas.

Naoto menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah dan jelas terlihat kalau dia sangat malu. "Be—betsuni!" dan ia pun kembali menatap kedepan, tapi pipinya tetap menggembung. Tangannya langsung bergerak untuk menarik ujung topi agar lebih kebawah, Naoto bermaksid untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah itu ia menyakukan kedua tangannya.

"Hmph…" Souji tersenyum usil tapi khawatir, "Kalau kedinginan bilang saja. Lagipula kamu kan gak pake syal dan sarung tangan" Souji melirik tangan Naoto yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket birunya, kemudian melihat wajah Naoto yang tampak kedinginan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya tidak menggembung lagi.

Mereka tidak melangkah satu langkah pun. Naoto berniat angkat bicara ketika Souji melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diduga olehnya.

"Pakai saja ini…" ucap Souji dengan tulus sambil melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya di leher Naoto.

"Sen… pai?" Naoto tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh senpainya itu. Ia menyentuh syal Souji dan berfikir. "Hangat… syal ini hangat dan menyimpan wangi khas senpai…".

Saat itu pulalah rintik-rintik salju mulai turun.

"Salju…?" Naoto mendongak menatap langit, diikuti oleh Souji.

To be continue…

Author's note: Terima kasih ya untuk para senpai yang udah mau menghabiskan waktunya baca FanFic pertamaku ini *bow* Ini baru part 1, sebenernya chapter 1 tuh panjangnya dua kali lipat ini, tapi takut senpai tachi capek bacanya ^^; Makanya aku bagi jadi 2 part. Gimana FanFic pertamaku ini? Mohon review-nya dari senpai tachi ya =3 No flame please, kan aku masih kouhai~


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

New Year Party of 2014

Source : Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4

Disclaimer : ATLUS own Persona 4. Kalau aku yang punya, ceritanya bakalan jadi full SouNao.

Author's Note : Ini chapter 1 part 2-nya. Kalau digabung, takutnya terlalu panjang, makanya aku bagi dua. Untuk Togane Shiro senpai dan The God Emperor of Mankind senpai yang udah review chapter 1 part 1 makasih banyak ya! Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjadi lebih baik berkat review dari senpai semua ^^ Selamat membaca~

~ Chapter 1: The First Day ~

Part 2

"Ya… salju yang indah… dan putih…" lanjut Souji. "Oh iya, ini. Kau juga gunakan saja sarung tanganku ini, a—" kalimatnya terpotong ketika Naoto menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tidak usah senpai… tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Senpai sudah membuatku merasa hangat dengan syal ini dan aku tidak mau malah senpai sendiri yang menjadi kedinginan…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Warna merah masih terlihat di hidungnya. "Terima kasih."

Souji menuruti Naoto dan kembali memakai sarung tangannya dengan rapi. "Sama-sama, Naoto," balasnya. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan mencari tangga menuju Riverbed dibawah rintik-rintik salju. Saat Souji melirik Naoto, tampak gadis itu sedang membenamkan pipinya kedalam syal coklat tua milik Souji. "Kau kelihatannya kedinginan sekali," Souji khawatir.

"Hmm?" Naoto mendongak. "Ah, i—iya… sedikit," jawabnya pelan sambil kembali membenamkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau tampak gemetaran begitu… kau baik-baik saja?"

Naoto mengeluarkan pipinya dari dalam syal, "Umm… sebenarnya, aku tidak kuat cuaca dingin… apalagi salju seperti ini…" jawabnya menyesal. "Kalau aku kedinginan begini, biasanya langsung… langsung—hatchim!" ia bersin. "Langsung flu…" lanjutnya sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya, kemudian ia turunkan lagi.

Souji panik, "Ka—kalau begitu sekarang langsung pulang saja… rumahmu kan cukup dekat dari sini. Biar kuantar," ucapnya dengan nada perintah tapi masih terdengar khawatir sambil memegang kedua pundak Naoto.

"Tapi kan senpai…"

"Sudahlah, jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri! Ke Samegawa Riverbed kan bisa kapan saja. Sekarang yang penting kamu jangan sampai demam…" nada suaranya agak naik, lalu menurun lagi menjadi nada khawatir saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Naoto hanya bisa diam tertunduk dan meminta maaf, "Maaf ya senpai… gara-gara aku…"

Pria berambut abu itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak apa… justru kalau kamu sampai demam dan flu gara-gara menemaniku, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah." Lalu ia menggandeng tangan kanan Naoto, "Ayo jalan, aku antar kau ke rumahmu" dan melangkah maju.

"Hufft!" suara menahan tawa pun terdengar. Souji menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat gadis bertopi biru itu sedang menahan tawa. "Senpai… huphft… tadi denpai bilang akan mengantarku pulang?"

Souji tampak heran dan membalas, "Ya… lalu apa yang lucu?"

"Huupht! Senpai, apa senpau tau rumahku dimana?" Naoto masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Uh… umm… yah, berhubung aku baru mengunjungi rumahmu sekali, jadi…" ia tampak yakin. "Aku lupa… hehe… maaf. Kau tunjukkan jalannya" Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kuduga, ya sudah lagi pula rumahku memang melewati Samegawa Flood Plain ini kok. Kita maju saja terus" Naoto tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke depan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah." Souji menarik tangan kanan gadis berambut biru tua yang hidungnya memerah itu. Mereka berjalan agak cepat karena melihat keadaan Naoto yang semakin seperti orang sakit. "Kau masih bisa jalan?" nada khawatir terdengar jelas.

Naoto hanya menggangguk pelan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, ada sebuah jembatan besar yang menyambung ke sebrang Samegawa. Naoto berkata pelan, "Senpai, rumahku ada di sebrang jembatan…" Setelah mendengar itu, Souji pun belok kanan untuk menyebrangi jembatan tersebut. Salju turun semakin banyak.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan Shirogane Residence yang besar itu.

**Location: In front of Shirogane Residence gate**

Souji terpaku melihat Shirogane Residence (baru gerbang depannya doing lho) yang besar itu, "Wow… aku baru ingat lagi kalau rumahmu itu besar…" Sementara Naoto sudah bersandar ke tembok sambil memencet bel dengan tangan kanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah pria dengan kaca mata dari dalam Shirogane Residence. Pria itu tampak terkejut melihat keadaan gadis bertopi biru itu, "Naoto-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" pria itu tampak khawatir.

Souji memperhatikan pria itu sambil masih memegangi pundak Naoto. Terdengar suara pelan Naoto yang hampir seperti bisikan dari balik syal, "Oh… Yakushiji-san… ya… aku rasa, hanya sedikit kedinginan." Gadis itu pun tersenyum lemah dengan wajahnya yang bertambah merah. Memang, saat ini salju bertiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Souji mendorong Naoto perlahan ke arah pria berkaca mata di hadapannya, "Yakushiji-san, lama tidak berjumpa. Bisa kau rawat Naoto? Dia benar-benar tidak kuat dingin…" Pancaran dari matanya jelas-jelas pancaran mata khawatir.

Yakushiji mengangguk, "Ya, lama tidak berjumpa Souji-san. Dan serahkan saja Naoto-sama padaku. Aku akan merawatnya," lalu ia berjalan masuk sambil mendorong pelan pundak gadis berambut bitu itu. "Oh iya, apa mau masuk? Di luar dingin," tawarannya pada Souji. Naoto pun berbalik dan menatapnya.

Namun pria yang ditawari itu menggeleng pelan, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Aku harus segera ke rumah dan menyapa paman dan Nanako," ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap Naoto, "Jangan sampai sakit ya. Baiklah, aku permisi," katanya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat hangat yang merupakan senyuman yang sangat Naoto sukai, dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Naoto hanya diam memperhatikan punggung senpainya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia hanya menurut saat asisten kakeknya itu menyuruhnya masuk kedalam rumah.

**Location: Road to Dojima's house**

Souji berjalan agak cepat menuju ke rumah pamannya itu. Ia sudah merasa semakin kedinginan, tentu saja karena syal coklat tuanya ia pinjamkan pada Naoto. Tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali, senang malah, karena Naoto adalah gadis yang ia sukai. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya bertambah merah hanya karena mengingat Naoto.

"Huuft… sebaiknya aku lebih cepat lagi. Sebentar lagi sampai." Souji berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan betapa hangatnya jika saat ini ia sedang duduk dan diselimuti kotatsu. Ia menambah kecepatan sambil memegangi ranselnya.

**Location: Inside Dojima's House – living room –**

Di dalam, Nanko sedang duduk dibawah kotatsu, yang dua tahun lalu dibelikan oleh Onii-channya, sambil menonton televisi. Sedangkan Ryotarou, ayah Nanako, sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Hmm… Nanako, libur musim dingin ini kamu mau kema—" kalimat Ryotarou terpotong karena Nanako member isyarat untuk diam. Ia hanya bias menurut dan melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu.

Nanako tampak serius memperhatikan televisi. Di layar televisi itu sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan, "… everyday is customer appreciation day—" kemudian wajah Nanako berbinar saat mendengar, "Everyday's great at your Junes~" Nanako tampak sangat senang.

Ryoutarou hanya bias terdiam dan terheran-heran melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. "Ternyata ucapanku tidak lebih penting dari slogan Junes di telinga anakku sendiri".

**Location: Outside Dojima's House**

Pria berambut abu itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terpampang papan nama keluarga "Dojima" di samping bel. Pria itu segera menekan bel.

"Waw… rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan waktu aku tinggalkan dulu. Rasanya… aku merindukan tempat ini."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan yang terasa familiar di telinga Souji. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

"Oh, itu pasti suara Nanako…"

GREEK…

Anak kecil yang kira-kira saat ini berusia 8-9 tahun itu mendongak, melihat siapakah tamunya. Saat mata anak tersebut bertemu dengan mata abu dihadapannya, ia hanya bias diam karena terkejut. Bola matanya melebar dan sedetik kemudian anak itu berteriak sambil melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Souji.

"Onii-chan!"

Souji hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut sepupunya itu. "Halo Nanako. Lama tidak bertemu ya."

Nanako masih tetap memeluk Souji, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Nanako sangat merindukan Onii-chan!"

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah bapak-bapak yang berambut abu tua dari balik pintu. Ia tidak tampak terkejut dan menyapa keponakannya itu dengan santai, "Oh, Souji! Lama tidak jumpa. Ayo masuk!"

Souji mengangguk dan berjalan masuk sambil tetap menggandeng Nanako yang tidak mau melepaskannya. Bagaikan ada lem yang menempelkan Nanako dengan dirinya.

**Location: Inside Dojima's House – living room – **

Ia memasuki rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahnya juga sekitar dua tahun lalu. Meski sudah lama, tapi Souji masih ingat denah rumah ini. Sekarang pun tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin hanya gorden yang diganti.

Nanako menarik-narik lengan baju Souji, menyuruhnya duduk dibawah kotatsu. "Ah… ini kan kotatsu yang aku belikan," ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah ia membenamkan kedua kakinya kebawah kotatsu ia berfikir, "Hangat~ Dugaanku tepat seperti saat tadi di jalan." Souji yang sedang berbahagia karena merasa hangat pun dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan pamannya.

"Hey, mau cokelat panas atau teh?" Tanya Ryotarou dari dapur.

"Uh? Eh… teh saja."

Nanako mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Nanako mau cokelat panas~"

Souji awalnya sedang memperhatikan Ryotarou, kemudian ia menoleh kea rah Nanako dan mendapati mata anak itu berbinar-binar penuh antusias. Souji yang duduk di sebelah kanan Nanako pun otomatis tersentak kaget. "Ta—tatapan ini…" ia sedikit merasa ada bad feeling, dan benar saja. Nanako semakin merapatkan tempat duduknya ke tempat Souji. Kemudian…

"Onii-chan okairi! Nanako kange~n banget! Kenapa Onii-chan tidak memberi kabar kalau hari ini akan ke Inaba? Padahal Nanako ingin jemput Onii-chan di stasiun…" gadis kecil berambut coklat keabuan itu segera membombardir Onii-channya yang tampak lelah.

"Uh… ya, itu…" Souji bingung harus menjawab apa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untungnya setelah itu Rotarou datang dan menaruh secangkir teh dan cokelat panas.

"Nanako, tahan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaanmy itu," ia tertawa sebentar. "Lihat, Souji kelelahan…" Ryotarou menunjuk kea rah Souji.

"Tapi kan...?"

"Sudahlah Nanako, lagipula sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Biarkan ia istirahat dulu. Kan besok bisa kau mulai lagi," lalu Ryotarou berpaling menghadap keponakannya. "Kau beristirahat saja. Futonnya masih ada di kamarmu yang dulu. Kau belum lupa kan, yang mana kamarmu?"

Souji mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Nanko, kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang kembali berada di kamar itu. Dengan segera ia menyalakan lampu, melempar tasnya ke sofa, menarik futonnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

To be continue…

Author's Note: Terima kasih banyak untuk para senpai yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chapter 1 part 2 ini. Kalau digabungin sama yang part 1, panjang ya? XD Oh iya, anggota I.T yang lain, Yosuke, Chie dkk, mulai munculnya dari chapter 2, jadi tunggu ya~ (kayak ada yg nungguin aja) =u=;a Nah, kalau ada chara yg mau complain, disini aja.

Author : "Silakan, yang pertama siapa?" *nyiapin note book kecil dan pulpen*

Ryotarou : "Aku."

Author : "Oh, padahal aku kira chara lain… *sigh* *di deathglare sama Ryotarou* Oke, apa complain kamu?"

Ryotarou : "Kok aku dipanggil bapak-bapak sih? Gak elit banget!"

Author : "Gitu aja pake nanya segala. Ngaca dong, kamu kan memang udah bapak-bapak. Memangnya kamu mau kalau aku ganti jadi emak-emak?" *devil smile*

Ryotrou : *sweatdrop* "Err… gak. Makasih."

Author : "Ohohoho…. Makanya, jangan berani melawan aku!"

Read and review please! And no flame ya, senpai-senpai yang baik X)


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

New Year Party of 2014

Source : Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4

Disclaimer : ATLUS own Persona 4.

Author's Note : Maaf lama banget aku update ceritanya *bow* Sibuk banget soalnya aku DX *malah curhat* Kali ini aku upload langsung part 1 dan part 2 nya. Terima kasih banyak untuk senpai semua yang sudah me-Review chapter sebelumnya! Maaf ya banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain di chapter sebelumnya. Oke, seperti yang sudah aku janjikan, I.T akan lengkap mulai chapter ini. Selamat membaca~

**~ Chapter 2: Back with Friends ~**

**Part 1**

_**Location: Inside Dojima house - Souji's room-**_

"Nggh…" pria berambut abu itu terlihat mulai sadar dari tidurnya. Ia masih berbaring di _futon_nya. Cahaya matahari sudah menembus tirai kamarnya yang berwarna abu, dan tampaknya sinar matahari pagi itu membangunkannya dari tidur.

Souji langsung duduk sambil mendorong selimutnya, berdiri, lalu membuka tirai kamarnya, yang menjadikan kamarnya diterangi oleh cahaya kuning yang hangat. Ia lalu berputar menghadap kalender yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar. "Hmm… tanggal 29 Desember ya… aku hampir lupa," gumamnya pelan. Setelah itu, Souji mengambil jam tangan biru pemberian Naoto pada malam Natal dua tahun lalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.04, dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Distance: Out of range.' Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum lembut.

Jam tangan biru itu ia simpan kembali ke meja. Ia berputar menghadap pintu dan membukanya kemudian turun untuk mencuci muka.

_**Location: Inside Dojima house –kitchen-**_

"Ah, _Onii-chan_ sudah bangun? Yay!" teriak Nanako yang sedang menyimpan sarapan di atas meja. Souji hanya senyum dan menganguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk cuci muka.

Souji bertanya kepada Nanako setelah mematikan kran, "Nanako, ayahmu mana?"

"Ayah sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Pagi sekali…" gadis berkucir dua itu memperhatikan kursi tempatnya akan duduk dengan tatapan sedih. Sebelum Souji sempat bicara, Nanako memotongnya, "Tapi, Nanako sekarang kan sudah besar, ditambah lagi disini ada _Onii-chan_, jadi Nanako tidak apa-apa kok," dan ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. _Onii-chan_ akan menemanimu, tenang saja. Sekarang, ayo sarapan dulu." Maka mereka berdua pun menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Nanako. Ditengah kegiatan sarapan, mereka melakukan sedikit percakapan.

"_Onii-chan, Onii-chan,_ kenapa datang kesini tanpa memberitahu aku?"

"Hmm? Oh, ya, itu… karena _Onii-chan_ ingin membuat kejuatan untuk Nanako," balas Souji sambil mengelus kepala Nanako.

"Umm! Nanako benar-benar senang _Onii-chan_ kesini!" lalu gadis itu bertanya lagi, "Tapi _Onii-chan_ tidurnya lama sekali. Tidur jam enam, bangun jam tujuh pagi. Pasti kelelahan ya diperjalanan?"

"Uh… ya… begitulah," jawab Souji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu segera ia rubah topic pembicaraan itu, "Uhh… Nanako, biar _Onii-chan_ saja yang mencuci piring," dan ia pun mengambil piring-piring kotor yang ada di meja.

"Oke~" jawab Nanako riang.

Selama Souji mencuci piring, ia sempat menanyakan apakah Nanako ingin ikut ikut ke Junes nanti siang untuk bertemu Yosuke dkk, yang dijawab dengan gelengan dan Nanako berkata bahwa ia sudah punya janji dengan Tsubasa-kun dan Yue-chan (yang tentu saja Souji tidak kenal siapa anak-anak itu).

Jam 10.00 Nanako sudah pergi keluar untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Souji sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang ia mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

Sebenarnya tadi malam Souji mengkhawatirkan keaadaan Naoto, akhirnya ia tidur hampir tengah malam. "Rasanya aku juga baru tahu kalau Naoto tidak kuat cuaca dingin… aku tidak kirim email atau meneleponnya karena takut mengganggu istirahatnya," ucapnya dalam hati.

Souji mengambil jam tangan birunya dan melihat '12.00' dan 'Distance: Out of range.' Rencananya, hari ini ia akan muncul ditengah2 Yosuke dkk yang sedang berkumpul di Junes Food Court jam 12 siang ini (Souji mengetahui rencana mereka karena kemarin Naoto mengajak Souji untuk datang) untuk mengejutkan mereka. Sebenarnya, orang yang pertama tahu tibanya Souji di Inaba hanya Naoto dan Ryotarou (Souji memintanya untuk merahasiakan dari Nanako).

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang."

_**Location: Inside Shirogane residence –Naoto's Room-**_

Didalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar dan dipenuhi warna biru, seorang gadis tampak masih tertidur diselimuti bedcover hangat berwarna biru tua. Naoto masih tertidur sampai seorang pria berkacamata, Yakushiji, masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah baskom kecil dan kain purtih kecil.

"Umm… Ya… Yakushiji-san?" Tanya Naoto sambil melirik kea rah pintu kamarnya.

"Naoto-sama, anda sudah bangun?" Yakushiji berjalan menghampiri Naoto, menangkat kompresan dan menyentuh keningnya, "Hanya tinggal sedikit hangat… syukurlah."

Naoto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Uh… apa aku flu?"

"Hampir. Kalau Seta-san tidak segera membawa Anda ke rumah, mungkin sekarang keadaannya lebih parah," lalu Yakushiji melanjutkan, "Sewaktu Naoto-sama tiba di rumah, Anda selalu tertidur sampai saya datang beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Oh… ya…," lalu Naoto berusaha duduk. "Kakek masih belum pulang?"

"Belum. Shirogane-sama bilang, sepertinya ia bisa pulang saat tahun baru nanti." Yang bertanya hanya menangguk.

Lalu Naoto bertanya jam berapa sekarang dan terperanjat ketika mengetahui sekarang sudah pukul 11.30. Yakushiji sudah berusaha melarang Naoto untuk mandi tapi ia tidak peduli, dan ia malah membalasnya dengan berkata kalau ia akan mandi dengan air hangat. Yakushiji menyerah dengan keras kepalanya Naoto dan beranjak keluar kamar sambil kembali membawa baskom kecil dan dua kain putih kecil.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naoto sudah siap. Ia mengambil topi biru kesayangannya dan berlari kebawah. Ia menolak untuk sarapan dan langsung memakai sepatu birunya dan berlari keluar rumah. Yakushiji hanya bisa diam membatu melihat Naoto yang sangat jarang buru-buru seperti itu. "Padahal saya ingin menanyakan soal syal coklat tua yang ia kenakan kemarin. Itu milik siapa? Seingat saya, Naoto-sama tidak pernah memakai syal itu sebelumnya." Karena Naoto sudah keluar, ia hanya bisa berteriak , "Hati-hati dijalan! Dan jangan lari-lari seperti itu, Anda belum sehat sepenuhnya!"

"Aku terlambat… hosh… hosh…," gumam Naoto pelan sambil berlari.

_**Location: JUNES –Food Court-**_

Di salah satu meja di JUNES Food Court, duduklah lima remaja yang sedang berbincang-bincang. "_Dude, _kemarin cuaca bersalju. Dingin sekali!" ucap pria berambut coklat dengan headphone oranye yang setia mengelilingi lehernya.

"Yah, ini kan masih bulan Desember," tambah gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bando merah di kepalanya.

"Dingin sekali, aku bahkan sampai membatalkan rencanaku untuk latihan Kung Fu di Samegawa Riverbed!" seru gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat muda itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pria berambut silver muda hanya menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil meminum minuman yang baru dibelinya, "Aku jadi harus seharian membantu ibuku di rumah…"

Disaat mereka berempat sedang membicarakan betapa dinginnya kemarin, seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang diikat dua itu hanya diam sambil celingukan, sampai terdengar sebuah pertanyaan untuknya, "Hei Rise-chan, ada apa? Dari tadi diam saja."

Gadis bernama Rise itu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali karena terkejut, lalu menjawab, "Oh, kau membuatku terkejut Chie senpai!" tangannya memegangi dadanya, ingin tahu apakah jantungnya masih ada atau sudah jatuh sedetik tadi. "Uh… ada yang lihat Naoto? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Chie melirik jam tangannya, "Oh iya, ini sudah jam 12.20," lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria ber-headphone, "Kau lihat, Yosuke?"

Yosuke menggelengkan kepala, "Yukiko atau Kanji, ada yang tahu?" dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Mereka berlima sibuk mendiskusikan detektif yang terlambat itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang pria berambut abu sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Mereka sibuk sekali. Hmm… kurasa aku akan muncul sekarang saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum usil dan melangkah ke arah meja teman-temannya.

Souji sudah berdiri di belakang kursi Rise, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tersenyum tipis, lalu Souji menutup kedua mata merah kecoklatan milik sang artis idola dengan telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba semua anggota I.T terdiam saat kalimat Rise terpotong dan digantikan dengan, "Huh…?" Mereka semua berpaling melihat siapa yang menutup mata Rise. Mata keempat remaja tersebut terbelalak saat melihat sosok 'Leader' mereka.

"Sou—sou!" Yosuke tergagap. Yang lainnya pun sama saja, "Sen—sen!"

Rise yang tidak tahu apa-apa menggerutu kesal, "_Mou!_ Ada apa sih? Siapa yang berani menutup mataku seperti ini?" ia melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak mungkin kan kalau ini Nao—" kemudian ua hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat _Senpai _nya yang satu itu.

"Hai!" ucap Souji sambil melambaikan sedikit tangan kanannya.

Tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya, semuanya diam, sampai Rise mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi belaka. Saat ia yakin, dengan segera Rise mengeluarkan tatapan berbinarnya yang imut lalu melompat dan segera memeluk _Senpai_ nya itu, "Kyaaaaaaa! Souji senpai!" Karena pelukan Rise yang terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai Souji terjatuh.

"_Itte… tte…,"_ Souji merasa kedikit kesakitan. "Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak dapat bocoran aku akan ke Inaba ya. Mereka berdua penjaga rahasia yang bagus," ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri, karena Rise masih terus memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Akhirnya Souji bisa berdiri dan mendapati Yosuke, dkk. berdiri diam sambil menatap dirinya. Ia mencoba mengembalikan mereka ke bumi dengan menyapa ulang, "Hai. Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja ya." Lalu perhatiannya kembali ke gadis berkucir dua yang mulai membuatnya sulit bernafas. Saat Souji berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rise, tiba-tiba seluruh anggota I.T ikut memeluknya dari segala arah.

"Souji-kun!" teriak Yukiko dan Chie bersamaan.

"Senpai!" teriak Kanji, namun ia tidak memeluk Souji, hanya memperhatikan.

Yosuke berdiri di hadapan Souji yang kewalahan karena dipeluk tiga gadis manis sekaligus. Yosuke hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil geleng-geleng, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "Oh, _c'mon girls!_ Tidak bisakah kalian lihat, Leader kita hampir mati kehabisan nafas?" ucapnya yang mulai khawatir melihat keadaan _'Partner'_ nya itu.

Ketiga gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukan maut mereka dan melihat Souji yang akan siap pingsan apabila tidak segera mendapatkan oksigen.

"Ow… sorry," kata Yukiko.

"Ah, maaf Leader!" Chie lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Rise tertawa dan melangkah mundur dengan kedua tangan dibelakang, "Haha… _gomen_ senpai~."

"Kami benar-benar merindukanmu senpai. Apa kabar?" tanya Kanji.

"Aku juga. Dan aku baik-baik saja disana, terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. Souji duduk diantara Yosuke dan Yukiko, dimana seharusnya kursi itu untuk Naoto. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tidak ada diantara mereka, ia bertanya.

"Naoto kemana?"

Yosuke menoleh kearahnya, "Partner, kita tadi sedang membicarakan hal itu, sampai kau menutup mata Rise."

"Uhuh! Padahal sekarang sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu janjian," tambah Rise.

"Padahal seingatku Naoto-kun tidak pernah terlambat seperti ini…," Yukiko ikut menambahkan.

Kanji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Justru dia yang paling sering _On Time_ kan?"

Tiba-tiba Souji ingat kejadian kemarin. Naoto kedinginan dan Naoto yang tidak kuat cuaca dingin. Yah, meski cuaca hari ini lebih hangat dan cerah dibandingkan kemarin. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Naoto benar-benar sakit karena menjemputnya kemarin?

Souji menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran negative tersebut. Ia diam sesaat lalu melihat jam tangan biru pemberian Naoto. 'Distance: 20m', Souji terkejut sekaligus senang melihat jarak yang ditampilkan oleh jam tersebut. "Tidak jauh," ucapnya.

"Hmm?" Yosuke melirik jam tangan Souji. "_Oh, right. _Jam itu bisa menunjukkan jarak antara kau dan Naoto ya." Ia pun tersenyum usil.

"Ah, iya ya. Souji-kun dan Naoto-kun punya jam yang sepasang itu ya." Chie mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melirik jam tangan Souji, "Enak ya… apalagi itu kan buatan tangan Naoto. Aku yakin kau sangat senang waktu menerima jam itu." Souji hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

To be continue…

(to part 2)

Author's Note: Part 1 beres! Silakan baca ke part 2 nya *waves hand* XD


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

New Year Party of 2014

Source : Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4

Disclaimer : ATLUS own Persona 4.

Author's Note : Okeeeeee! Ini part 2, silakan membaca *bow*

**~ Chapter 2: Back with Friends ~**

**Part 2**

_**Location: JUNES - 20m distance from I.T-**_

Naoto berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menuju lokasi yang telah ditentukan, Food Court. Ia terkejut saat melirik jam tangannya dan melihat waktu, "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar terlambat!" Ia pun berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya.

HYUNG~ Tiba-tiba Naoto merasa kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak terjatuh. "Ah… mungkin ini karena aku belum sarapan… hosh… hosh… aku akan beli makan siang nanti," lalu sepertinya ia kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya, "Sebaiknya aku jalan saja…" dan ia mulai berjalan.

_**Location: JUNES – Food Court-**_

'Distance: 5m'. Sebentar lagi. Aku harus minta maaf pada mereka karena membuat mereka menunggu lama," ucap Naoto pelan.

Naoto dapat melihat Souji yang sedang celingukan dan tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu. "Naoto!" teriak Souji. Semua aggota I.T pun menoleh ke arah Naoto.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Chie.

Naoto sudah berdiri diantara Souji dan Yukiko, "Ah, iya… maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku bisa tiba jauh lebih cepat kalau saja jam tangan ini tidak ketinggalan," balasnya sambil menatap jam biru di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jadi kau kembali ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil jam tangan?" tanya Kanji. Naoto mengangguk.

"Apa tidak capek lari-lari dari JUNES-rumah-JUNES?" tanya Rise.

"Hmm… tentu saja aku capek," Naoto menghela nafas. "Tapi kalau aku pakai jam tangan ini aku jadi bisa tahu dimana Souji senpai berada," jawabnya, lalu menoleh ke Souji, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus.

"_Alright._ Kalian berdua romantis sekali ya. Ini Naoto, kursinya," timpal Yosuke sambil mengambil kursi dari meja sebelah yang kosong.

Naoto mengucapkan terima kasih lalu duduk. Mengingat dirinya belum sarapan maupun makan siang, maka Naoto yang paling pertama menyarankan untuk memesan makanan. Yang lain setuju dan beranjak dari kursi. Saat mengantri, Souji bertanya.

"Hei, ada yang lihat Teddie?"

"Oh, kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi," jawab Yukiko.

Dan benar saja apa kata Yukiko tadi. Saat Souji akan memesan, ternyata pelayan yang dihadapannya itu adalah seorang pria-cantik berambut kuning pirang dengan mara biru laut, ya Teddie.

"Selamat siang~" sapanya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Mau pesan a—" kalimatnya terputus saat ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat pria dihadapannya itu.

Souji tersenyum, "Lama tak jumpa, Teddie."

Mata Teddie semakin melebar, tidak percaya kalau _Sensei_ nya yang hampir dua tahun ini tidak pernah ia lihat sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian mata Teddie sudah dipenuhi air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Lalu ia membalikkan papan yang berada di depan mesin kasirnya menjadi 'To the next cashier, please' untungnya saat ini Food Court sedang sepi pengunjung. Teddie melangkah mundur, lalu berlari ke pintu belakang. Tidak lama, ia sudah melompat dari arah kiri untuk memeluk Souji. _"SENSEIIIII!"_ teriaknya dengan keras sambil memeluk erat Souji. Souji tidak bisa apa-apa, dan yang lain pun tampaknya tidak berminat untuk melepaskan beruang yang kesepian itu dari sahabat pertamanya seumur hidup.

Akhirnya Teddie mengambil jam istirahat dan memutuskan untuk ikut makan siang bersama I.T. awalnya Teddie ingin duduk di tempat Yosuke, tapi Yosuke malah membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sendiri kursinya. Teddie menyerah dan memilih duduk diantara Rise dan Kanji.

Siang itu pun mereka semua makan siang bersama-sama, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dua tahun lalu. Mereka saling bertukar cerita mengenai kehidupan mereka selama dua tahun terakhir.

Yosuke kuliah di Universitas Inaba dan mengambil jurusan seni musik, _"Oh yeah!_ Aku akan jadi musisi terkenal dan bukan menjadi manager JUNES!" Chie kuliah di Universitas yang sama namun ia mengambil jurusan olah raga, "Aku akan menjadi master Kung Fu wanita terhebat di dunia!" Yukiko semakin serius belajar untuk menjadi manager Amagi Inn, "Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati kali ini." Kanji semakin ahli menjahit, "Ha—habisnya tidak ada Senpai rasanya jadi sepi, akhirnya aku malah menjahit!" Rise tinggal di Tokyo karena saat ini Risette kembali naik daun dan datang ke Inaba untuk berlibur, "Risette sudah kembali bersinar!" Dan Naoto sang 'Detective Prince' semakin dikenal banyak orang, "Ini semua karena kira berhasil memecahkan misteri _Serial Kidnap-Murder Case_ bersama."

Mereka sudah selesai makan, dan meja pun kembali bersih. Karena merasa belum bercerita, Teddie menambahkan, "Oh, oh! Dan Teddie bekerja di JUNES! Teddie senang sekali karena Nana-chan sering main untuk menemaniku~"

"Aku yakin Souji udah tahu hal itu," batin semua anggota I.T.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu di Tokyo senpai?" tanya Naoto, mengalihkan perhatian ke Souji.

"Ow… padahal Rise juga di Tokyo tapi tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk mengunjungimu senpai…," nada suara Rise terdengar kecewa.

Souji tersenyum, "Tidak masalah Rise. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk," diam sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan, "Yah, kehidupanku disana baik-baik saja. _Otto-san _dan _Okka-san_ bilang mereka sangat merindukanku karena berpisah selama setahun, dan rasa rindu mereka baru mereda sekitar seminggu yang lalu…," Souji menghela nafas dan tertawa, diikuti yang lainnya. "Aku senang mereka menyayangiku, tapi aku merasa seperti anak kecil disana. Hahaha… oke, aku kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan hukum. Dan selama aku disana…," ia menoleh untuk melihat sepasang bola mata biru berkilau disampingnya, "Aku merindukanmu." Wajah Souji memerah, begitu pula Naoto.

"Wow Souji-kun, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sangat romantis," komentar Chie.

Pembicaraan pun terus berlanjut. Semuanya tampak sangat menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Teddie mengusulkan untuk berpiknik ke Dunia TV besok. Semuanya setuju dan Yosuke menyarankan untuk berkumpul pukul 08.00 pagi. Mereka tampak sangat senang dan ingin rasanya esok hari segera tiba, terutama Rise.

Entah sejak kapan pembicaraan menjadi mengenai 'Naoto versi feminin.' Naoto sudah berulang kali berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan, namun selalu gagal. Tampaknya semua anggota I.T penasaran mengenai hal ini. Naoto masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sampai sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Rise.

"Hmm… apa Souji senpai juga belum pernah lihat Naoto-kun mengenakan pakainan perempuan? Maksudku, senpai dan Naoto kan berpacaran."

Naoto diam. Sebenarnya ia pernah mengenakan seragam perempuan Yasogami High di hadapan Souji saat Christmas Eve, tapi itu pun tidak berlangsung lebih dari lima manit. Wajahnya memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan ia pun bingung harus membalas pertanyaan Rise dengan apa. Tiba-tiba Souji angkat bicara.

"Pernah kok." Dan satu kalimat itu dapat membuat anggota I.T semakin penasaran dan bertanya kapan. "Kapan? Hmm… sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat malam Natal," jawabnya santai.

Naoto hanya diam membatu. "A—apa? Aku tidak percaya Senpai semudah itu membocorkan rahasiaku?" teriaknya dalam hati.

"Hei, pakaian seperti apa yang ia kenakan?" tanya Yosuke antusias.

"Seragam Yasogami High. Naoto tampak sangat manis saat itu, bahkan ia melepas topinya," Souji mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, "Tapi itu tidak lama. Lima menit kemudian Naoto sudah minta ganti baju menjadi baju yang biasa," ia tersenyum ke arah Naoto, dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menunduk.

"_Oh man, _rasanya aku juga jadi ingin lihat," seru Yosuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Aku setuju denganmu Yosuke senpai!" tambah Kanji.

Chie dan Rise diam-diam mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari dalam tubuh mereka, "Apa tadi kau bilang..?" Yosuke dan Kanji tak bisa apa-apa.

"Uh, Naoto-kun… ada apa?" Yukiko mulai khawatir karena melihat tubuh Naoto bergetar.

"Naoto?" tanya Souji, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak apa-apa saat orang yang kupercaya sepenuhnya malah membongkar rahasia?" teriak Naoto dalam hati. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Nao-chan? Apa… kau marah?" semua anggota I.T pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Teddie.

Naoto sudah tidak kuat lagi dan mulai bicara, "Senpai… itu kan seharusnya… rahasia…," ia masih membenamkan ekspresinya. Suaranya pelan, sepelan hembusan angin saat ini.

"Naoto?"

Naoto berdiri dan menaikkan suaranya, "Senpai! Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah bilang kalau ini rahasia? Kenapa Senpai malah begitu santainya membongkar rahasia?" tangannya memukul meja dengan keras. BRAK! "Kalau Senpai pikir itu lucu, tidak bagiku. Aku permisi." Naoto yakin, ia dapat merasakan matanya panas karena menahan air mata.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa terkejut. Tak pernah sebelumnya Naoto terlihat benar-benar penuh emosi seperti itu.

"Na—naoto… aku—" kalimat Souji terpotong saat ia melihat air mata jatuh dari pipi Naoto. Sedetik pemandangan sedih itu, rasanya berjuta-juta jarum menusuk hatinya bila benar sekarang Naoto sedang menangis.

"Naoto-kun…," ucap Rise pelan. Semuanya masih terdiam karena kejadian tadi.

"Naoto…," Souji menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

To be continue…

Author's Note: Horeeeee! Chapter 2 selesai juga! Naoto terkesan kekanakan ya? Maaf OOC ya *sujud minta maaf* Habisnya entah kenapa rasanya lucu kalau Naoto dibikin kekanakan sedikit kayak gitu~ Hehehe… *di Tempest Slash* Gimana ending yang ini? Mudah-mudahan chapter ini setidaknya aku ada perkambangan. Karena itu, saya butuh review senpai semua. Mohon review nya lagi ya. Dan semoga mau baca chapter 3 nanti~

Author : "Oke, ada yang mau complain disini?" *siapin notes*

Nanako : "Aku, aku!" *ngacung*

Author : "Oh ya, ada apa?"

Nanako : "Kok aku munculnya cuma sedikit sih?"

Author : "Hmm… ya itu belum jatahmu aja. Yak, selanjutnya?" XD

Naoto : "Aku."

Author : "Kyaaaaaa! Chara fave-ku! *pingin peluk Naoto tapi gak bisa* Ehem… ada apa?"

Naoto : "Sejak kapan aku alergi dingin? Dan kenapa aku kenakakan gitu?"

Author : "Ohohoho…" *ketawa ala Yamabuki Saaya* "Sejak aku niat bikin fanfic ini~ Biar kita mirip gitu, aku juga alergi dingin soalnya. Next?" *curhat* XD

Yakushiji : "Saya… kenapa deskripsi saya abstrak sekali?"

Author : " Itu karena aku gak tau kamu kayak gimana" *dihajar*

Teddie : *tiba-tiba muncul* "Author-san, kenapa Teddie munculnya cuman sedikiiiiiit?"

Author : "Ehehe… sebenernya aku sempet lupa lho kalau di I.T itu ada kamu~ Ya, bersyukur sajalah aku sempat ingat kamu sebelum chapternya tamat. Oke, sesi komplen selesai! Ja ne~"


End file.
